


Routine Physical

by roryheadmav



Category: Black Jack - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Black Jack - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Harassment, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-13
Updated: 2006-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryheadmav/pseuds/roryheadmav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Black Jack agrees to substitute for Dr. Tezuka in giving routine physicals to employees of a company. Unfortunately fo rhim, Dr. Kiriko decides to tag along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine Physical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zel).



 

"Hey, Black Jack-sensei! You're up already? Found a poor sucker to swindle so early in the morning?"

Black Jack snorted as he threw a smoldering glare at his silver-haired lover still sprawled on his bed like a lazy cat.

"Tezuka-sensei called up last night, saying that he'd come down with a flu," the black-clad physician explained while tying the red string tie around his neck. "He was scheduled to give an annual physical to the employees of a construction firm, but because he's sick, he asked me to pinch hit for him."

"And do, pray tell, how much are you going to receive for this community service?"

The pout that formed on Black Jack's lips was eloquent answer enough for Kiriko. "If you don't want to do it, why'd you say yes to him in the first place?" Then, realization dawned upon the rakish doctor's face. "Oh, now I get it! You're hoping to catch a tumor or two in some of those poor folks, and then move in for the kill."

"Coming from you, that doesn't sound very nice. Besides, if they haven't been abusing their bodies, then they wouldn't be sick. You have to pay whatever price to regain good health."

"But not at the fees you charge. Why don't you just admit you're greedy?"

"Black Jack-sensei is merely saving up for his retirement."

Kiriko's eyebrows went up as Pinoko flounced into the room, bearing her beloved doctor's neatly pressed velvet cloak. She gazed in utter disgust at the man still lying on the bed.

"Kiriko-sensei!" she exclaimed aghast. "I can't believe you're still in bed at this hour! Why can't you be more responsible like my sensei here?" With arms akimbo, she shot sharp daggers into Kiriko with her eyes, muttering for his benefit alone. "Why he fell in love with a sly slob like you is something I could never understand!"

Kiriko reached over and gave the jealous child three heavy thumps on the head. "And good morning to you too, Pinoko-chan! You're still a nag as always. Where's Yuri?"

"She went to buy some stuff at the market. She'll be coming home in an hour or two."

Black Jack draped the cloak over his shoulders and bent down to pick up his satchel. "I'm going."

"You're leaving already?" asked Kiriko in surprise.

"I want to get an early start so I can be home before nightfall. I still have a lot of paperwork to do." Black Jack turned to Pinoko. "Keep an eye on him, will you? Give this freeloader something to do so he stays out of trouble."

Kiriko, however, was not looking forward to staying at home with a nagging child and her cue ball-headed best fried, a nosy nurse, and a droopy-eyed mutt. In a flash, he jumped out of bed, as naked as the day he was born, and ran past a shocked Pinoko and infuriated Black Jack, going straight inside the bathroom.

Black Jack was outraged by that blatant display of flesh. "Kiriko, you exhibitionist! How can you be so immodest in front of a little girl?" He glanced down worriedly at the child. "You didn't see anything, did you, Pinoko?"

But there was only shock and, to Black Jack's trepidation, awe on Pinoko's flushed face. As though under an enchantment, she patted the good doctor's thigh reassuringly, mumbling, "It's all right! I'll survive the experience," as she walked out the door.

"I'm just taking a quick shower," Kiriko called out from inside the bathroom. "Wait for me, will you?"

"Who said you're coming with me?" Striding past the bathroom door, Black Jack simply said "Goodbye, Kiriko-sensei!" ignoring the cries of his lover.

 

When Black Jack arrived at the clinic, however, he was shocked to find Kiriko waiting for him there.

Chewing resentfully on a cinnamon roll, the silver-haired doctor balefully glowered at his colleague through his right eye. "I missed a proper breakfast because of you."

"Who told you to come here in the first place? And how did you get here so fast anyway?" Black Jack looked at Kiriko with suspicion. "Please tell me you didn't run over any poor soul with that monster of chrome you call a bike."

"Well, I nearly hit an old lady crossing the street." Kiriko burst into laughter, seeing the expression on Black Jack's face. "I was just joking! Seriously though, you should replace that old clunker you call a car for something nicer and faster, like a Ferrari. With those exorbitant fees you charge your patients, you can certainly afford one."

Black Jack removed his cloak and put on the long white doctor's coat, casually remarking, "I don't need a sports car. Besides, I'm saving up for my marriage to Pinoko."

Kiriko's jaw dropped instantly. "That isn't funny, you know! You're not seriously thinking of marrying that dwarf now, are you?"

"Well at least I know her very well, not like a certain someone who barged into my life."

Before the scarred physician knew what was happening, he found himself trapped between Kiriko's arms.

"You know I won't hide anything from you, Black Jack," Kiriko muttered, his voice husky with desire. "All you have to do is ask and I'll tell you everything."

A blush rose up Black Jack's cheeks as his lover's face inched closer and closer to his. "Kiriko, I…"

"BLACK JACK-SENSEI!"

The two men quickly straightened up as the company chairman Aoyama Goro entered the clinic. The chubby, jovial gentleman shook the surgeon's hand with such vigor that it rattled Black Jack's teeth.

"I truly appreciate your coming here today to see to my people's well-being," Aoyama declared. "And don't you worry about the fee. I'm willing to pay you more than what I promised Tezuka-sensei."

"No, the fee that you negotiated with Tezuka-sensei is just fine," Black Jack smiled in reassurance.

Aoyama gave Kiriko a nervous smile. The Vietnam vet looked more like a pirate with that black patch over his left eye than a doctor equal in caliber to Black Jack.

"I see you brought Kiriko-sensei with you," the chairman carefully acknowledged. "You do know that we're just going to give an annual physical and…"

"Oh, rest assured I'm not here to put anyone to sleep," Kiriko said, laughing. It did not escape Black Jack's notice how Aoyama blanched at that answer, which confirmed the doctor's strong belief in euthanasia. "I regularly give physicals to the troops back in Nam." He patted the man's back, at the same time, throwing his colleague a smile that could certainly not be described as innocent and sincere. "Don't you worry, Aoyama-san. I swear to you that I'll be so gentle that your employees will think that they've been touched by the healing hands of an angel."

Black Jack could barely suppress his groan. _He's up to something. I just know it! This guy is going to cause me nothing but trouble!_

The morning session, however, proved to be uneventful. The physical examination went on smoothly. Probably because news got out that two respected surgeons were conducting the exams, some workers brought their wives and children to be checked out as well.

During a brief break, Kiriko checked in on Black Jack in the clinic next to his. A dark scowl was marring the doctor's scarred, but still alluring features.

"Let me guess," Kiriko teased. "Haven't found a single tumor yet?"

Black Jack's reply was to hurl a kidney basin at that grinning face, which Kiriko quickly dodged.

An hour later, Black Jack found that he could not stop himself from looking in on Kiriko as well. But when he opened the door, at that same moment, Kiriko himself emerged from his clinic with the secretary of Aoyama.

"Oh, Kiriko-sensei!" the portly middle-aged woman gushed, blushing like a flirty schoolgirl. "None of the doctors we've had do our physical had been as gentle as you. I do hope you'd make time for us again next year."

"For you, Madam, I am at your service." Bending down, Kiriko kissed her fingertips, his eyes meeting a startled Black Jack's.

"Jealous?" Kiriko mouthed the question to his colleague.

Black Jack quickly withdrew into his clinic, leaning his back against the door. "Me? Jealous?" he muttered breathlessly. "Why should I be jealous?"

Lunchtime saw the two doctors sharing a not-so-quiet lunch.

"What are you doing in scrubs? Was there an emergency I didn't know about? Why didn't you tell me? I could've assisted you."

Black Jack was chewing thoughtfully on something, a plastic bag held covetously on his lap. The expression on his face could only be described as pure bliss. "It's nothing I couldn't handle by myself. Don't worry."

Kiriko was burning with curiosity. "What kind of case was it? A dislocation or a broken bone that needed to be set? Did you have to drain an abscess? What? _What?_"

"It's pyometra."

"Oh, pyometra! I see…" Kiriko nearly choked on his tea. "Are you telling me your patient was a cat?"

"Yep." Black Jack pulled out a piece of candy from the bag and peeled the wrapper off with great care. "One of the engineers, a Filipino overseas worker, brought his son along. The boy had a cold, nothing to worry about. But the child was worried sick about his cat, which he was going to bring to a vet. The poor thing was bleeding and was letting out a purulent discharge. I had to do something."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you operated on a cat through the goodness of your miserable black heart?" Kiriko said incredulously. "Cough it out! How much did you charge that poor kid?"

"I have no intention of coughing it out," Black Jack declared, at the same time, holding on to the bag with what could only be described as greed.

"YOU SWINDLED A CHILD OF HIS CANDY?"

"Hey, it's no ordinary candy!" Black Jack said defensively. "It's ChocNut, my favorite tasty, chewy choco peanut candy. You can only buy this stuff in the Philippines."

Kiriko groaned and shook his head. "You are unbelievable! With your money, you can order that cheap candy directly from the Philippines. You didn't have to take it from a kid."

The greedy surgeon popped a piece of candy inside his mouth. "This itty bitty bag is a small price to pay for the life of his kitty. He was only too happy to part with it."

"I'm sure he was. I'm surprised you didn't ask for anything else."

Black Jack turned red. Sheepishly, he admitted, "Actually…I asked the father to call up his wife back in the Philippines and have her send a whole box of the candy to Japan."

Kiriko slapped his hand to his forehead. "I knew you'd do something like that. Next time, I'll buy you this darned candy. But…" He grinned wickedly. "…You have to do something for me in exchange."

"I don't want anything from you." Black Jack looked at his partner. "So what have you been doing?"

"Nothing much. Just the same old physical. Aoyama-san has been taking care of his employees very well," Kiriko replied with suspicious casualness. He stared up at the ceiling. "Let's see. What's my tally so far? I have ten construction workers in excellent health, a foreman with a broken arm and a welder with second-degree burns, both of which are healing nicely. I took out a drain from the crane driver's knee. I also had three wonderful sex flushes and fourteen hard-ons. All in all a very productive day."

_Sex flushes? Hard-ons?_ Black Jack's head instantly whipped in Kiriko's direction. "What the hell have you been doing?"

"Like I said. Just the same old physical," answered Kiriko. "Why, didn't you read the charts? Don't you know you're supposed to be doing breast exams, Pap smears, and digital rectal exams? Those are part of the standard physical examination because of the high incidence of breast cancer and colorectal cancer."

"Yes, but you're not supposed to get those physiological responses during an exam." Black Jack glowered at the silver-haired doctor. "I could describe what you're doing in two words – sexual harassment."

"And I tell you I'm not doing anything. Can I help it if my patients are all so sexually deprived?" Kiriko glanced down at his watch. "Oh, look how quickly time flies! I must be getting back to my patients!"

"Hey, I'm not finished talking to you!"

But to Black Jack's dismay, Kiriko simply waved and said, "Mata ne!"

 

"OH LORD HAVE MERCY!"

Black Jack nearly dropped the instruments he was cleaning at that cry. Whoever it was, he was either in serious pain or had just experienced a mind-blowing orgasm. As quickly as he could, he washed the disinfectant off his hands and hurried to the other clinic. He was about to open the door when Kiriko's scolding voice stopped him cold.

"Aoyama-san!" Kiriko exclaimed. "I'm surprised at you!"

"I'm so sorry about that, Kiriko-sensei," the company chairman apologized, completely abashed. "I just couldn't stop myself. Your finger hit a very…nice…spot and…."

"Really! I was examining a suspicious lump in your prostate. Men your age have a high risk of developing prostate cancer. I'll have to recommend a biopsy."

"Are you going to be doing it, Kiriko-sensei?" To Black Jack, the chairman sounded a bit too eager.

"Naughty, naughty, Aoyama-san! This is no laughing matter, you know."

Black Jack, at last, dared to open the door a crack, and the first thing he saw was the erection Aoyama was sporting between his legs and the semen smear on Kiriko's cheek. The doctor was cleaning up the chairman's thighs with moist tissues.

Sensing the surgeon's presence, Kiriko turned his head in Black Jack's direction, grinned like the pervert that he was, and gave him the 'Okay' sign.

His cheeks burning, it took great control for Black Jack to stop himself from angrily slamming the door. Muttering expletives under his breath, he stormed back to his clinic.

Furious as he was, the doctor did not notice the sinister figure that was creeping up behind him. Suddenly, gauze with the unmistakable odor of chloroform was pressed over his mouth and nose. It was too late to fight back. Black Jack just passed out on the floor.

 

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Black Jack was outraged to find himself strapped to an examination table, completely naked, with only a white sheet covering him. To his great trepidation, his legs were spread wide apart and strapped to the table's stirrups. Never had he felt so vulnerable and exposed in all his life.

"Now, now, Black Jack-sensei," said a fiendish Kiriko, who was donning surgical gloves. "That's no way to talk to your examining physician."

"Who are you calling a 'physician?" Black Jack sputtered in fury. "You're no doctor! You're a pervert and a quack to boot!"

Kiriko feigned hurt. "How can you say something like that? You've wounded my heart to the quick! To think that I am concerned about your health."

"The last thing you're concerned about is my health…quack…ecchi…hentai….!"

Before Black Jack could hurl any more curses Kiriko's way, the roguish physician stuffed a wad of gauze inside his unwilling patient's mouth.

Acting as if he were just doing a routine physical, Kiriko continued, "Well, I've finished checking your eyes and throat, and they're quite fine. Let's do the breast exam next, shall we?"

Black Jack growled under his gag as Kiriko proceeded to perform a quadrant-by-quadrant inspection of his chest, his methodical palpation slowly becoming a steady kneading. A sound like a strangled bark was elicited from Black Jack's lips when Kiriko pinched his nipples.

"Don't give me that look, Black Jack-sensei!" Kiriko chided the poor physician, who was glaring at him with fire blazing in his eyes, while his fingertips continued to tweak and pinch Black Jack's teats. "You know that we should check for any abnormal discharges."

In his fury, Black Jack somehow managed to spit out the gag. "Stop that! If you do that any more, I might end up spurting milk!!"

The wicked doctor's face brightened at that suggestion. "That's a brilliant idea! Just let me get some oxytocin!!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

But as Kiriko turned to walk away, his eyes fell upon the jar of honey that Aoyama's secretary had given to him earlier. Taking the jar, he licked his lips as he turned once more to his hapless captive.

"You know? I'm really hungry. Mind if I have a little snack."

Black Jack's eyes were as round as platters as Kiriko proceeded to dab a generous amount of honey on his nipples. A delicious tingle coursed through Black Jack's body as Kiriko bent down to suckle upon his swollen teats, his long hair tickling his torso. That devilish mouth was again eliciting those responses that were transforming his flesh into putty. To his dismay, he could see his member standing erect at those tender ministrations.

_Go down! Down damn it! _his mind roared at that stubborn length between his legs.

Too late, because Kiriko had felt the tip brushing against his hair. "Ooh! A lolly!! Black Jack-sensei, you are so nice to me!"

Black Jack saw Kiriko pick up the honey jar again. "Hey! What are you doing with that?"

"My lolly needs toppings."

Saying this, the horny physician tilted the jar a bit and pushed it down upon Black Jack's erection. Before the jar's contents could be dumped completely over the surgeon's groin, Kiriko pulled the jar back. Black Jack's member now looked like a wand of gold.

"ITADAKIMASU!!'

Black Jack could not stop himself from howling as Kiriko swallowed his length down to the root, his lover's nostrils blowing puffs of hair through the ebony curls at his crotch. Throat muscles squeezed erratically on the member, forcefully drawing out the pent up juices within. Although infamous for his restraint, Black Jack could no longer hold back. With a shudder, he came hard and deep inside Kiriko's throat.

There was a happy smile on Kiriko's face as he pulled away. "Thanks so much for the snack!"

"Let me go, you pervert!" Black Jack whined. "I want to go home!" He can't believe how he sounded so much like Pinoko.

"Only one more test to go."

The poor surgeon knew what the other man had in mind. "NO! NOT THAT!"

But there was no stopping Kiriko, especially now that he had his lover in this delectable position. Going between Black Jack's legs, he reached down and inserted a finger inside the doctor's opening.

Black Jack bit down on his lower lip at that intruder, his orifice instinctively closing against it.

Kiriko clucked his tongue. "This is not good. I think you have a rectal stricture. Hold on for a moment."

Black Jack would have breathed out a sigh of relief when Kiriko withdrew his hand…until he saw the instrument that the naughty surgeon had taken from the table and was coating with a generous amount of KY jelly. Before Black Jack could utter a word of objection, Kiriko inserted the rectal speculum inside his ass and opened it to its widest extent.

"Hmm…" Kiriko examined him with a clinical air. "No strictures. You're probably just too tense. But…is that a lump?"

A brush of a fingertip, and Black Jack howled in mind-blowing pleasure.

Kiriko peeked up from between his legs, grinning sheepishly. "Was that your prostate? Sorry about that!"

"You're dead, Kiriko! I swear I'll kill you when I get free from here!"

To his shock, however, Kiriko became serious. There was a gentle smile on his face as he muttered, "Sorry, Black Jack-sensei. But I can't hold back any longer."

At these words, Kiriko removed the speculum, only to push his erection into the opening before it could constrict. It was Kiriko's turn to utter a moan as Black Jack's orifice tightened around his length. With excruciating grace of motion, Kiriko moved in and out of the surgeon's body, taking extra care to hit that special spot again and again.

Despite himself, Black Jack found himself meeting Kiriko's thrusts as much as his tied body would allow. With every strike on his prostate, he would let out pleading whimpers and lustful cries. He was virtually unaware that he was making a lot of noise…until they were jolted by hard knocks on the door.

"BLACK JACK-SENSEI! KIRIKO-SENSEI!" It was Aoyama. "Are you two all right in there? Get the guard! It sounds like someone is murdering them inside!"

With a groan of disappointment, Kiriko spilled his release inside Black Jack's body in one long gush. Breathless, he yanked the straps off from the buckles, freeing his lover, who was also panting for air.

"It's all right, Aoyama-san!" Kiriko called out. "It's nothing to worry about. Black Jack-sensei and I are having a bit of difficulty with our patient. A very bad case of fecal impaction."

_Fecal…impaction?_ Black Jack's face was slowly turning red as his temper began to rise with the fury of a volcano. His hand reached for the closest instrument on the table beside him.

"Oh, dear!" Aoyama exclaimed. "That's terrible! Well, please just call the nurse…if you need any help cleaning up."

"Yes, sir! I'll do that," Kiriko grinned in relief, hearing the company chairman's departing footsteps.

"Who…has…fecal impaction?" The errant doctor felt a sweat drop from his temple at that menacing snarl.

"Now, now, Black Jack-sensei," Kiriko said placatingly, as he turned to face his furious lover. "I didn't say it was you. I had to get rid of Aoyama-sensei and…"

"KIRIKO, YOU'RE FULL OF SHIT!"

Then, something struck Kiriko right between the eyes and he dropped to the floor like an amateur boxer knocked out by a prizefighter.

 

Pinoko, Yuri and Largo nearly jumped out of their skins as the front door banged shut. They went to the living room just in time to see Black Jack march through like a hurricane, his face livid with rage.

"Welcome home, Sensei," Pinoko carefully greeted her beloved doctor. "I cooked some yummy curry for you."

Black Jack's answer was an assenting grunt.

It was Yuri who asked, "Where's Kiriko-sensei? I thought he was with you!"

At that query, Black Jack whirled around to face them, and there was no mistaking the fury in his eyes. "He's in the hospital with a concussion. If the doctors there have any sense, they'd keep him in there and check if he's suffering from any mental disorders, because his brain is…FULL…OF…SHIT!"

Saying this, the irate physician entered his room and slammed it shut. He threw his cloak on top of the bed.

"The nerve of that bastard saying that I have fecal impaction!" Black Jack snarled. "I'll never forgive him for that!"

Suddenly, the phone began to ring. Grabbing the receiver, Black Jack yelled, "The doctor is out! Leave a message and make it snappy."

The person who spoke on the other end was someone he did not want to hear.

"Oh, would you please tell Black Jack-sensei that once Kiriko-sensei is out of the hospital," Kiriko said with all the lasciviousness that he possessed, "that he'd be happy to be give him an enema."

 

Kiriko winced at the furious shout of "GO TO HELL!" and the sound of the slamming of the phone.

At that moment, Aoyama entered his room. "Oh, Kiriko-sensei! I sincerely apologize for what happened. How could you have been struck on the head with a reflex hammer? With a hammer that size, I wasn't surprised you were knocked unconscious."

"It's quite all right, Aoyama-san. I'll recover from this." Kiriko rubbed the lump on his forehead and smiled mysteriously. "Who'd ever thought that doing a routine physical could be sooo gratifying?"


End file.
